TTEWM Ep6 Everything I Do
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla P.
1. NAGRANIE

_Hej. Z okazji 100. odsłony pierwszej części TTEWM kilka słów od autorki;). Dziś koleżanka z uczelni (pozdrawiam, A.!) powiedziała, że czyta mojego fanficka. Za „Kronikami..." niespecjalnie przepada; ogląda dla Thomasa Dekkera, ale przyznała, że Erica w serialu naprawdę by nie zaszkodziła, a pomogła, bo czwórka głównych bohaterów to trochę za mało (zgadzam się). „Twoje opowiadanie ma kobiece spojrzenie na całą historię", usłyszałam, „a to jest fajne". A jakżeXD, ale akcji i u mnie nie brak (patrz: kolejne chaptery). _

_Dobra, w tym rozdziale zjawia się moja „ulubienica", Jesse. Co jeszcze? Hm, tytuł to oczywiście bardzo znana piosenka Bryana Adamsa. „Everything I do, I do it for You." Wszystko, co Erica robi, robi dla... no właśnie, bez spojlerów, sorki;)._

_P#1: „Z kim będzie Erica?"; „__oby tylko nie Erica/Derek, no sorry ale jakoś kompletnie tego nie widzę :/"; „Kogo kocha Erika? Johna czy Dereka?"; „Jameron. Derica?"._

_O: No właśnie;). Głosowanko?... _

_P#2: „Myślałam, że twoja OC będzie taką Mary Sue, ale chyba się myliłam^^."_

_O: Bardzo mnie to cieszy. _

_Chapter dedykuję peesemowi z Filmwebu jako „ciekawemu wszystkiego młodzieńcowi";)._

_Aha, dodawanie reviewów nie boli. Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, co myślicie. Zapraszam do czytania!_

**NAGRANIE**

Odwróciłam się na plecy i spojrzałam na zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta, a ja nadal byłam w łóżku i miałam zamiar zostać w nim do wieczora. Niestety Alex miała co do mnie inne plany.

- Ranyści, ty jeszcze w łóżku?! Wstajemy!

Ukryłam głowę pod poduszką. Moja przyjaciółka wskoczyła na materac i położyła się obok.

- Zostaw mnie – jęknęłam.

- Dajże spokój. Spoliczkowałaś Johna, pokłóciłaś się z jego mamą i ciachnęłaś Dereka, co to dla ciebie?

- Zapomniałaś o wciśnięciu kitu Cameron i tym, że Matt pojechał za mnie na szkolenie.

- Ano fakt. No to może powinnaś spędzić dziś cały dzień w łóżku, żeby nie robić sobie więcej wrogów?

- Mam właśnie taki zamiar.

- Sprawdziłam ci porządnie tego Timura. Wszystko okej. Dziennikarz, jeden Pulitzer na koncie.

Telefon na moim stoliku nocnym zawibrował. Alex od razu go odebrała.

- Słodkie Gniazdko Miłości Erici Williams, w czym mogę pomóc?

Kopnęłam ją w kostkę.

- Mnie nie ma – mruknęłam.

- O, hej, Johnny. – Alex poklepała mnie po ramieniu. – Tak, leży obok mnie i mówi, że jej nie ma. Dobra. – Odstawiła komórkę od ucha. – Chce gadać z tobą i ma taki słodki głosik.

Przeklęłam i sięgnęłam po telefon.

- Tak? – rzuciłam do słuchawki.

- Cześć.

- Cześć. Coś się stało?

- Możesz do nas przyjechać?

- „Możesz do nas przyjechać, bo jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie" czy „Możesz do nas przyjechać, bo nie ma kto kupić bajgli"?

- „Możesz do nas przyjechać, bo chcemy porozmawiać".

Wysunęłam się spod poduszki i usiadłam.

- Będę za półgodziny. Na razie.

Rozłączyłam się. Alex nagrodziła mnie brawami.

- Jadę z tobą – powiedziała, zeskakując z łóżka. – Będę rozjemcą.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana, rozglądając się za ubraniami. Wcale nie miałam ochoty jechać do Connorów, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Po drodze kupiłyśmy bajgle. Pojechałyśmy Morrisem. Mój jeep nadal stał z dziurawą oponą na podjeździe, a przynajmniej tak myślałam, bo na miejscu okazało się, że ktoś zmienił koło i przestawił wóz bliżej garażu. Prezent na znak zgody?

- Dzień dobry wszystkim! – Alex pierwsza wpadła do kuchni; powlekłam się za nią. – Kupiłyśmy bajgle.

Przy stole siedzieli John i Cameron. Sarah zmywała naczynia, a Derek grzebał w lodówce.

- Cześć – przywitał nas John.

- Hej, śliczny. – Alex cmoknęła go w czubek głowy i usiadła obok niego. – Co słychać? Buźka się zagoiła?

Wywróciłam oczami.

- Ale to od rykoszetu, co? – Dotknęła jego policzka. – Erica chyba...

Drzwi od lodówki trzasnęły głośno. Alex urwała. Sarah zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Nie mam przed nią żadnych tajemnic – powiedziałam twardo; kobieta wróciła do naczyń.

Derek usiadł przy stole, otwierając jogurt.

- Erica. – Spojrzałam na Johna. – Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

- Wiele rzeczy – rzuciła szybko Alex. – Że jest jej głupio i takie tam. Może ograniczyć się tylko do „przepraszam", co? Nie jest dobra w te klocki.

- Alex! – syknęłam.

- No co? Co? – Moja przyjaciółka zmarszczyła brwi. – Pomagam ci przecież!

- Dzięki. – Oparłam się o framugę drzwi, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

Nagle John położył na blacie telefon komórkowy.

- Nie mój – mruknęłam.

Nacisnął jakiś klawisz.

- _Tak. Zostałam okłamana przez kogoś, kogo kocham_. – Usłyszałam swój własny głos; drgnęłam; przewinął nagranie. - _Powiedziałabym: „Nie, zostaję". _

- Skąd?... – Zrobiłam krok w stronę stołu; Cameron sięgnęła ręką po komórkę.

- Zamontowaliśmy pluskwę u Shermana – poinformował mnie John.

- _„Słuchajcie, okłamuję was, wielkie sorki, ale to lepiej dla was". _– Terminatorka puściła kolejny fragment. Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. Ile razy to już przesłuchali?... – „_Są źli. Nie wierzą mi. Nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać"... „część tego jest bolesna... zwłaszcza dla jednej osoby. Nie, dwóch."_

Milczałam. Wbiłam wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

- Przekonamy się? – zapytała Sarah.

- Czy faktycznie będziemy źli i ci nie uwierzymy? – dodał Derek z przekąsem.

- Czy to będzie dla nas przykre? – dorzucił John, odchylając się na krześle i wbijając we mnie wzrok.

Przestąpiłam próg.

- Alex, idziemy – powiedziałam szybko. Nie miałam pojęcia, że ktoś mnie podsłuchuje.

- Uciekasz? Ty? – Moja przyjaciółka nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Zostań, jeśli chcesz. Ja...

- Powiedz to! – krzyknął nagle John. – No dalej! Powiedz to!

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie.

- Słuchajcie, okłamuję was, wielkie sorki, ale to lepiej dla was – wypaliłam.

- I...? – podsunął mi.

- Powiem wam prawdę w swoim czasie, jak będziecie gotowi - zakończyłam.

- Bolało? – zapytał John cicho.

- Nie – przyznałam.

- Więc dlaczego od razu tego nie powiedziałaś?

- Po co wymyślałaś... – zaczął Derek.

- Nic nie wymyślałam! – wyrzuciłam z siebie. – Przemilczałam część mojej historii. To wszystko.

- Naprawdę zginę od kuli? – zapytała nagle Sarah.

- Tak. – Nie kłamałam. – Zginęłaś od kuli, Saro Connor.

Przez chwilę panowało w kuchni milczenie.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam w końcu, szukając przychylnych mi oczu. – Przepraszam.

- Ptak nie odleciał – rzuciła nagle Cameron.

- Jeszcze – uściśliłam. – Nauczy się używać skrzydeł i odleci.

- Naprawdę?

Kiwnęłam głową.

- Ja ci wierzę – zapewniła mnie. Miałam nadzieję, że każdy z nich mógł tak powiedzieć.

- Dobra. – John wstał od stołu. – Mamy wizytę u Shermana.

Mijając mnie, dotknął mojego ramienia. Niby nic, ale jego dotyk podziałał jak balsam na moje serce.

- Ja lecę po wpisy. – Alex podeszła do mnie i objęła mnie łagodnie. – Biorę Morrisa. Cześć wam.

Wyszła, podzwaniając kluczykami. Po chwili minęła mnie także Sarah. Bez słowa.

- Przebiorę się. – Cameron wstała sztywno od stołu i poszła na górę.

Zostałam z Derekiem. Mężczyzna rozprostował palce.

- Potrzebujesz towarzysza broni? – zapytał, wstając. Kiwnęłam głową. – Idę pobiegać.

- Idę z tobą. Tylko założę dres.

Nie byłam jeszcze pewna, czy powiem mu wszystko, ale kiedy wciągnęłam na siebie dres, który wcale nie znalazł się w mojej torbie przypadkiem, myślałam tylko o Damienie.

- Jak ręka? – zapytałam, kiedy schodziliśmy do parku dwie ulice niżej.

- Jesteśmy kwita – mruknął. – Kiedyś złamałem ci dwa palce, zapomniałaś?

- Gdybyś mi wtedy zaufał, nic by się nie stało.

- Daj sobie spokój z tym zaufaniem na jakiś czas, okej?

Pokiwałam głową. Weszliśmy do parku; Derek kupił hot doga i usiadł na pobliskiej ławce. Stałam obok, rozciągając się. Reese miał to do siebie, że szybko się denerwował, ale też szybko zapominał. Przynajmniej z tego, co o nim wiedziałam. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zmienił się w tej materii. Zrobiłam kilka skłonów i wyprostowałam się, zbierając włosy w warkocz. Rozejrzałam się. Mózg sprawdzał otoczenie.

Derek skończył jeść i zmiął papier w kulkę. Nagle Oko wypatrzyło znajomą twarz. Drgnęłam.

Smukłą, biegnącą szybko kobietą była bez wątpienia Jesse. Wbiłam w nią wzrok, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Oko jednak nigdy się nie myliło. Prawe ramię przeszył impuls elektryczny.

- Erica? – Derek spojrzał na mnie. – Co zobaczyłaś? – Zaczął się odwracać.

- Nic! – Szybko chwyciłam jego twarz w dłonie, znowu patrząc na kobietę. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

Spróbował się wyrwać, ale przytrzymałam go mocniej. Nad jego czołem dojrzałam Jesse i już nie miałam wątpliwości, że mnie poznała. Durna dziwka! O mało nie zabiła mojego oddziału!

- Co się stało? – syknął Derek.

Jesse posłała mi uśmiech. Miałam ochotę rozszarpać ją na miejscu. O nie! Upewniłam się, że nadal tam stoi. Będziesz się trzymała od nas... od niego z daleka!

A ja będę tego żałowała.

Zbliżyłam twarz do twarzy Dereka i pocałowałam go prosto w wargi. Otworzyłam Oko. Po tej pieprzonej zdrajczyni nie było ani śladu.

Dlaczego mnie nie odepchnął?!

Odsunęłam się od niego.

- Ja... muszę coś załatwić – powiedziałam szybko.

- Erica! – zawołał, kiedy zaczęłam się cofać.

- Nie mo... – Urwałam. Wybiegłam na chodnik i ruszyłam slalomem między ludźmi. Nie miał szans mnie dogonić. Nie gonił mnie jednak. Przeskoczyłam murek i wpadłam z powrotem do parku.

Oko odszukało Jesse i bez wahania pobiegłam jej śladem. Błyskawicznie wbiegłam do jakiegoś hotelu. Akurat zdążyła przesunąć kartką po czytniku. Zamek ustąpił. Pchnęłam ją, otwierając nią drzwi do pokoju. Podniosła się szybko i od razu mnie zaatakowała. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi. Zbiłam jej pięść i sparowałam kopnięcie. Moje uderzenie przewróciło ją na łóżko. Chwyciła lampę i rzuciła we mnie. Mechaniczna dłoń rozcięła ciężki klosz i strąciła ją, jakby nic nie ważyła. Jesse znowu zaatakowała. Odepchnęłam ją na komodę. Na to liczyła, bo zanim znalazłam się znowu przy niej, w jej dłoni był pistolet. Zatrzymałam się.

- Broń zwalnia nawet ciebie, co? – wydyszała, ucierając krew z ust.

Zacisnęłam pięści.

- Erica Williams – wysyczała. – A może Malcolm Smith? Czy wolisz po prostu: Erica Connor?

- Co tu robisz?!

- Nie twój zasrany interes. A teraz wynoś się!

Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca.

- Kula ma ci pomóc? Tej dobrze wycelowanej nie uciekniesz, co? Wiesz, jak celne są moje strzały.

- Nikogo nie skrzywdzisz.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

- Serio? Myślałam, że tylko tym się zajmujesz! Narażaniem życia innych ludzi.

- Źle myślałaś.

- Nie oddam ci go!

- Nawet cię nie poproszę. Sama sobie wezmę to, co moje. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Zabiję cię – syknęłam.

- Nie zabijasz niewinnych ludzi.

- Niewinnych – powiedziałam z naciskiem.

- Nic na mnie nie masz. – Każde słowo wymówiła osobno. – Wszyscy popełniają błędy.

- Ty zdecydowanie za dużo.

- Pan Glock pyta się o ciebie. – Wycelowała w moją głowę. – Mózg czy chip?

- Jeszcze się spotkamy.

- Na to przecież liczę.

Wyszłam. Trzasnęłam drzwiami tak, że wypadły z zawiasów.

***

- Hej, Malcolm.

Odwróciłam się, posyłając Damienowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Nie zbiło go to z tropu.

- Jak ci minął dzień, kolego?

- Mam trzy chętne na zostanie moją dziewczyną – mruknęłam, ściągając górę munduru.

Gwizdnął przez zęby.

- I jeszcze nie zdecydowałeś?

- Nie wkurzaj mnie nawet! – Ściągnęłam spodnie i podkoszulek. Zaczęłam rozwijać bandaż. Damien usiadł plecami do mnie. – Ach, więc teraz jestem jednak kobietą, co?

- Na babkę bym sobie przecież popatrzył. – Roześmiał się.

- Oberwiesz. – Zmieniłam ubrania i wyszłam bez słowa.

Johna znalazłam w magazynie. Przerzucał zawartość jakiegoś pudła.

- Już jesteś? – rzucił, idąc w moją stronę z oderwaną mechaniczną ręką. Kiwnęłam głową. – Chodź.

Poszłam za nim do jego pracowni i usiadłam na łóżku. Zajął miejsce przy biurku.

- Był tu dziś Adams – powiedział, pochylając się nad zagraconym blatem. – Coś podejrzewa. Wszędzie ma szpiegów. Ktoś kręci się przy Lightwood.

- Ma na imię Jesse.

- Stwarza zagrożenie?

- Dla kogo?

Przez dłuższy czas siedzieliśmy w milczeniu.

- Kończysz już? – zapytałam, przykrywając się kocem. Nie odpowiedział, ale po kwadransie zgasił lampkę. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Ściągnęłam koszulkę i przytuliłam się do jego pleców. Zaczęłam całować go po karku.

- Mogłabyś mieć Oko na Adamsa i tą Jesse.

- Dla ciebie wszystko. Ona chodziła z Derekiem, wiesz?

Odwrócił się i wziął mnie na kolana. Po kilku minutach osunęłam się na materac, oddychając ciężko. Położył się obok mnie. Wiedziałam jednak, że poczeka, aż zasnę i wróci do maszyn. Dziś nie zasnę. Sięgnęłam po spodnie.

- Nie ubieraj się – rzucił; wróciłam na koc. Dziś faktycznie nie zasnę. On mi nie pozwoli.

- Tak się za mną stęskniłeś? – Pocałowałam go w bliznę na obojczyku.

- Jutro wyruszasz w teren. Pójdziesz ze Zbieraczami do strefy R-58.

- Daleko... – mruknęłam, głaskając go po piersi. – Czego potrzebujesz?

- Dostaniesz listę. Jutro.

Odkrył koc i bez słowa położył się na mnie. Wbiłam palce w jego plecy, kiedy zaczął się poruszać.

Jednak zasnęłam ze zmęczenia.

- Erica! – Obudziło mnie łagodnie potrząsanie. Damien.

- Już rano? – Usiadłam; podał mi t-shirt.

- W nocy zaatakowano dwudziestkę dwójkę.

- To bunkier ludzi Adamsa – mruknęłam, ubierając się.

- Wartę wzięły dziewczyny Alex. Twoje dziewczyny!

- Co?! – Zerwałam się z łóżka. – Jak to?!

- Nic więcej nie wiem!

- Pomóż mi.

Po chwili kończyłam spinać mundur pod szyją. Damien podał mi karabin.

- Theo! Julie! – Terminatory wstały i ruszyły za nami.

- X-14A-8. Potwierdź – powiedział szybko Damien; oba cyborgi odpowiedziały. – Obrona Erici Williams. Akcja ratunkowa. Priorytet: Erica Williams. Potwierdź.

- Potwierdzam. – Padła odpowiedź z dwóch par sztucznych warg.

Przerzuciłam karabin przez ramię. Damien odprowadził mnie do bramy.

- Kiedyś z tobą pójdę – rzucił, cofając się.

- X-14A-8. Potwierdź – rozkazałam moim towarzyszom, kiedy pobiegliśmy korytarzem.

- Brak potwierdzenia.

- Kto zablokował? C-0877-G. Erica Williams.

- John Connor.

Spojrzałam na Theo, przeklinając.

- Priorytetem jest akcja ratunkowa! – krzyknęłam bezsilnie.

- Priorytetem jest Erica Williams – odparła Julie.


	2. PODSTĘP

**PODSTĘP**

Korytarze były gęsto zaludnione. Wybuchła panika. Nikt nie spodziewał się ataku. Dotarłam do blokady. Przyłożyłam dłoń do czytnika.

- Malcolm Smith – rzuciłam. – Do akcji ratunkowej. Oni są ze mną.

Uzbrojeni mężczyźni odsunęli się, patrząc za strachem na terminatory.

- Są z nami – powiedziałam z naciskiem.

Wyszliśmy na powierzchnię. Przebiegliśmy kilkanaście metrów i znaleźliśmy się pod wiaduktem. Część drogi runęła na bunkier. Dostrzegłam kręcących się przy gruzach ludzi. Odnalazłam Alex.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam, kiedy kobieta chwyciła mnie za poły munduru.

- Gdzie byłeś?!

- Co się stało?! – Theo i Julie stali tuż za mną, czekając na rozkazy.

- Mucha i Roxy nadal tam są. Camille właśnie wyciągnęli. Był atak w nocy.

- Powinni tam być ludzie Adamsa! – wrzasnęłam bezsilnie.

- Wiem, dostali inny przydział w ostatniej chwili. Jessica Carter przyniosła rozkazy.

- Jesse – syknęłam. – Pomóżcie przy gruzach. – Theo i Julie ruszyli w stronę zwalonej drogi.

- Rozkazy od kogo?

- Adams. – W ustach Alex to nazwisko zabrzmiało jak przekleństwo.

- Służymy pod Connorem!

- Nie prowadzimy wojen między sobą! – Puściła moją bluzę. – Wystarczy nam ta z maszynami!

- Gdzie Rose? – zapytałam, cofając się.

- Zabrali ją sanitariusze. Nic jej nie jest. Tylko siniaki.

Wiedziałam, że jeśli pójdę do mojej przyjaciółki, blaszaki pójdą za mną, dlatego dołączyłam do ekipy przetrząsającej gruzy. Uważałam, żeby nie dawać pokazów siły. Theo znalazł Muchę. Szybko ją wyciągnęliśmy. Miała złamaną rękę, ale żyła. Roxy była bardziej potłuczona; jej złamane żebro przebiło płuco; straciła przytomność. Sama zaniosłam ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Od razu się nią zajęli.

- Rose. – Moja przyjaciółka z zabandażowaną dłonią pomagała przy jakimś rannym.

- Malcolm! – krzyknęła. – Poczekaj, zaraz przyjdę.

Wycofałam się na korytarz. Theo i Julie stali obok jak manekiny. Ludzie omijali ich szerokim łukiem.

- Wracajcie do Damiena – rzuciłam.

- Brak potwierdzenia.

- Nie potrzebuję was, a on przesadza – syknęłam.

- Erica. – Od razu przytuliłam do siebie Rose. Usiadłyśmy na przewróconej rurze.

- Co się stało?

- Wracałyśmy ze Zbrojowni do domu, ale wpadłyśmy na tą Carter. Powiedziała, że oddział Alex Lightwood ma zastąpić jej ludzi w dwudziestce dwójce. Rozkaz od Adamsa. Poszłyśmy bez słowa. Mucha, Roxy, Camille i ja, we czwórkę. A potem zjawił się blaszak.

- Jeden? – Kiwnęła powoli głową.

- To był Marcus.

- Marcus?!

- Tak, poznałam go, dlatego nie otworzyłam ognia. Myślałam, że przynosi rozkazy od Connora. Wyszłam na zewnątrz i... zaczął strzelać. Ukryłam się za jakimś wrakiem. Odpowiedziałam ogniem, wołając dziewczyny, ale wtedy błysnął granat kaskadowy i wiadukt zawalił się. Myślałam, że... Że to koniec.

- Komu to powiedziałaś?!

- Tylko tobie na razie. Przynieśli rannych i musiałam...

- Mów, że to był jakiś obcy blaszak, rozumiesz?

- Dlaczego? – Rozpłakała się.

- Bo to nie był Marcus. On nadal nie ma nóg. Connor nad nim pracuje.

- Ale...

- Rose. – Uklękłam przed nią. – To nie był Marcus. To był ten sam model, T-750i, ale nie Marcus.

Przytuliłam ją do siebie. Coś było nie tak.

- Nie powinien ich trzymać. – Usłyszałam nagle; Rose pociągnęła nosem. – To nie są zwierzęta.

Te słowa. Słowa generała Jamesa Adamsa. Cholera!

- Adamsowi właśnie o to chodziło – szepnęłam, wstając. – Zajmij się dziewczynami. Na szczęście ich życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Ja mam coś ważnego do zrobienia.

Wróciłam do bazy i znalazłam Johna. Miałam rację: nadal majstrował przy Marcusie.

- Nie tylko ty trzymasz u siebie maszyny – rzuciłam. – Adams też zajął się cyborgami.

Opowiedziałam mu wszystko.

- Nie dopuszczą cię do niego – powiedział gorzko. – Poza tym, nic nie możemy mu udowodnić.

- Przez dziewczyny chcą się dobrać do mnie, a przeze mnie do ciebie. Nie pozwolę na to.

- Co zamierzasz?

- Pogadać z koleżanką Dereka.

- Jako Malcolm, pamiętaj.

- Jasne. – Odwróciłam się i wyszłam. Niektórym wojna z maszynami najwyraźniej nie wystarczała.

Nigdy nie wybaczałam tym, którzy krzywdzili moich najbliższych. Jesse z zimną krwią wysłała moje przyjaciółki na pewną śmierć. Ich cyborg najwyraźniej nawalił, dlatego nie dokończył swojego dzieła. Ja nie nawalę. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam jedną z niewielu osób „z zewnątrz", które miały bezpośredni dostęp do Johna. Do tej pory nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie z tego powodu zagrożony. Widać nie wystarczyła plotka, że mam dziewczynę w sztabie głównym.

Jesse śledziłam cały dzień. Była Przemytnikiem. Ciągle czymś handlowała. Wreszcie została sama. Ruszyłam za nią korytarzem. Skręciła w bok. Weszłam w odnogę, ale nikogo nie było. Użyłam Oka. Odsunęłam się, kiedy zeskoczyła z sufitu z nożem w dłoni.

- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? Kim jesteś?

- Nie udawaj. – Chwyciłam ją za nadgarstki i przyszpiliłam do ściany. Ostrze wypadło jej z ręki.

- Czego chcesz? Puść mnie!

- Zamknij się. Jesteś od Adamsa?

- Jestem. To moja sprawa pod kim służę.

- Skąd wiedziałaś o Marcusie?

- O kim?

Mocniej zacisnęłam ręce na jej nadgarstkach.

- Przyniosłaś rozkazy od Adamsa, tak? Żeby poszły tam dziewczyny od Alex Lightwood i wasz blaszak mógł je załatwić, co?! Podejrzenie padłoby na Connora i Adams mógłby zostać głównodowodzącym. Że niby maszyny Connora odwracają się przeciwko własnemu twórcy!

Patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

- Dobrze wiesz. Zaraz... On wcale nie miał ich zabić, prawda?! Dziewczyny miały opowiedzieć o Marcusie, więc ich nie załatwił. Alex zawsze popierała Connora. Adams chce ją po swojej stronie, prawda?! Mów!

Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na mnie krnąbrnie.

- Skąd wziął się taki mądry chłopak jak Malcolm Smith, co?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Miałam rację. Nagle Mózg poinformował mnie, że ktoś się zbliża. Usłyszałyśmy kroki.

- Pomocy! – wrzasnęła Jesse, zanim zatkałam jej usta dłonią. Jej palce zacisnęły się na mojej mechanicznej ręce. Kroki ucichły. I wtedy kobieta wymierzyła mi cios kolanem w krocze, jednak nie cofnęła od razu nogi. Zanim zrozumiałam sytuację, jej oczy roześmiały się. Cofnęłam się, puszczając ją.

- A to ciekawe – mruknęła. Po chwili już jej nie było.

- Cholera! – Uderzyłam pięścią w ścianę; została w niej dziura. – Cholera!

***

Telefon dzwonił już trzeci raz. Wibrując, spadł z biurka. Schowałam głowę pod poduszkę.

- Erica! – Do pokoju wpadła Alex. – Próbuję się uczyć! – Podniosła moją komórkę. – Derek dzwoni.

- Niech dzwoni – mruknęłam.

- Ale kiedy ty nie odbierasz, to nie znaczy, że masz humory, tylko, że nie żyjesz.

Machnęłam ręką.

- Cześć, Derek. – Alex odebrała. – Jest, ale śpi. O co chodzi? Nie. Nie, wpadła jak burza godzinę temu i poszła od razu spać. A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, kotek? Dobra. Przekażę. Tak, na pewno w porządku. Ranyści, to Erica przecież. Niezniszczalna kobieta! Jasne. Na wieczór? Okej. Na razie.

Rzuciła telefon na materac obok mnie.

- Żebym to ja musiała dla ciebie facetowi kłamać – mruknęła; poczułam, jak usiadła obok.

- Ile razy ja robiłam to dla ciebie?

- Dobra, dobra, Ranyści! No to mów.

- Wszystko się pochrzaniło – mruknęłam.

- Więc ta poduszka też, co? To dziecinne. Wyłaź stamtąd.

Usiadłam na łóżku. Alex poklepała mnie po kolanie.

- Jesse tu jest – powiedziałam.

- Przysłał ją Adams?

- Wystarczy, że na Johna polują blaszaki.

- A może ma pilnować Adamsa?

Spojrzałam na nią.

- To brzmi logicznie. Ale nie zabiłabym go przecież.

- Nie wiesz, co wydarzyło się potem. Może Connor i on... sama nie wiem. A co ma do tego Derek?

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Pocałowałam go – jęknęłam.

- Co zrobiłaś?...

- Musiałam. Inaczej zobaczyłby tą dziwkę. Musiałam...

- I co on na to?

- Właśnie nic! Nie odepchnął mnie.

- To źle?

- Oczywiście, że tak!

- Niby dlaczego? Ma ciebie, więc może nie wróci do tej siksy.

- Nie chcę grzać jego łóżka!

- Nawet dla dobra misji? Erica, chciałaś, żeby był blisko, a teraz już nie chcesz?

- Nie blisko mnie, Alex!

- Nie przesadzaj. To żadna kara, raczej nagroda. Jest przystojny, niczego mu nie brakuje...

- Myślisz, że nie wiem?! Znam te oczy!... Nie mogę!

- Ja mogę.

- Alex, to nie zabawa! – Zeszłam z łóżka.

- Wiem. Jesteś mądra, poradzisz sobie z tym, jak ze wszystkim.

- Jestem stresoodporna, wiem.

- I kulo- też.

Ściągnęłam z siebie dres. Alex przyglądała mi się uważnie. Wyjęłam z komody skarpetki i usiadłam na krześle.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz znajdę cię z pistoletem przy głowie, sama cię zastrzelę – rzuciła poważnym tonem. – Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że już go nie zobaczysz, rozumiesz?

- Nigdy nie były naładowane – syknęłam.

- Więc tylko trenowałaś, co? Erica, proszę cię ostatni raz!

Spojrzałam na nią. Miała zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Rozumiem – odparłam cicho; jej oczy złagodniały.

Skończyłam się ubierać i wyszłam, sprawdzając czy karabin nadal jest między parasolami. Był.

Pojechałam do Connorów, ale nie od razu. Poszłam na siłownię. Przebiegłam pięćdziesiąt kilometrów. Moje nogi uderzały miarowo w bieżnię, ale moja głowa była zupełnie gdzie indziej. A potem zadzwoniła Alex.

- Pomyślałam, że – zaczęła – wcale nie musisz od razu grzać mu łóżka. Może po prostu potrzebuje bliskości drugiego człowieka? Pocałuj go znowu, obejmij...

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – prychnęłam.

- Nie wszyscy są tacy jak twój Connor. Niektórzy potrafią rozmawiać bez seksu.

- To nie o rozmawianie tu chodzi. Alex, możemy już dać z tym spokój?

- Jasne. Trzymaj się. – Rozłączyła się.

Wzięłam prysznic i pojechałam do Connorów. Zatrzymałam się przy garażu, gdzie świeciło się światło. Ruszyłam w jego stronę. John minął mnie bez słowa. Obejrzałam się za nim.

- Erica. – Sarah poklepała worek bokserski. – Co wiesz o Shermanie?

- Tyle, ile wy. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – John nic o nim nie mówił. Zresztą, zawsze był małomówny.

- To prawda – powiedziała Cameron i odeszła.

Sarah wróciła do treningu. Poszłam do domu. W środku panowała cisza. Stanęłam na środku korytarza, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Zadzwonił mój telefon. Timur.

- Halo? – Odebrałam.

- Dobry wieczór. Wszystko dobrze?

- Niezupełnie. Bardzo mi przykro, ale w najbliższym czasie nie będę mogła się z panem spotkać.

- Szkoda, mnie także jest przykro. A więc do usłyszenia?

- Tak, proszę dzwonić w przyszłą sobotę.

- Oczywiście. Do widzenia.

- Kto to był? – Aż podskoczyłam. Obok mnie stał John.

- Dziennikarz. Chce zrobić ze mną wywiad.

- Zgodzisz się?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Muszę przeszukać jego mieszkanie. Mogę skorzystać z laptopa?

- Jasne. Weź sobie. Jest w moim pokoju.

Po chwili surfowałam po Internecie, siedząc na łóżku Johna. Zrobiłam planowane zakupy i zamknęłam komputer. Zeszłam na dół. Chłopak oglądał telewizję.

- Gdzie jest Derek? – zapytałam.

- Wyszedł pobiegać, ale chyba już wrócił.

Zeszłam po schodach na podjazd. Coś kłuło mnie w sercu. John chciał z kimś porozmawiać, ale wiedziałam, że ja nie jestem dobrym kandydatem na tę rozmowę. Westchnęłam.

Usłyszałam głos Dereka. Rozmawiał z Sarą. Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Nagle mój telefon znowu zadzwonił. Tym razem Alex. Odebrałam.


	3. PROPOZYCJA

**PROPOZYCJA**

- Erica, mamy gościa. – Jej głos zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie; przeszył mnie zimny dreszcz. – Trzymam ją na muszce. Przyjeżdżaj.

Pobiegłam do auta. Po chwili jechałam już w stronę centrum. Zatrzymałam się pod naszym domem. Nie zamykając jeepa, ruszyłam ogrodem do tylnych drzwi. Odbezpieczyłam broń. Weszłam do środka.

- Alex?

- Tutaj. – Przeszłam do salonu. Moja przyjaciółka stała z karabinem w rękach.

Na kanapie siedziała Jesse. Poklepałam Alex po ramieniu. Ta jednak nie opuściła broni.

- Co tutaj robisz? – Rozejrzałam się. Stojak na parasole był przewrócony, a lampa rozbita.

- Odwiedzam dawną znajomą, a właściwie znajomego. Znaleźć cię było dosyć łatwo. Mam propozycję.

- Mów.

- Ty zostawisz w spokoju mnie, ja ciebie.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

- Tak właśnie myślałam. Ty zostawisz w spokoju mnie, ja ciebie i twoją koleżankę. Też nie jestem sama.

- Blefujesz. Przysłał cię Adams?

- Nic ci do tego. Connorów mam gdzieś. Chodzi mi o Cameron.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo to cholerny blaszak! – krzyknęła. – I powinna skończyć tak, jak wszystkie blaszaki Connora: na złomowisku. Armię sobie budował, cholerny wariat.

- Uważaj. – Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Mówię o blaszakach, nie o półblaszakach.

- Co się stało z terminatorami, które przeprogramował?

- Przecież mówię: skończyły na złomowisku. Wszystkie sześć.

- Sześć? – Wiedziałam tylko o trzech.

- Sześć. Theodore, Julie, Marcus, Cameron II, Gavin i Damien. Dał im ludzkie imiona!

Drgnęłam.

- Damien? – wyszeptałam.

- Ponawiam propozycję. – Wstała, nie zwracając uwagi na karabin Alex. – Derek mnie nie obchodzi.

Byłam w szoku. Dlaczego wymieniła Damiena razem z maszynami?... Nie żył?...

- Erica, ona wychodzi.

- Niech idzie – wyszeptałam, osuwając się na kanapę. – Niech idzie.

- A co? – Jesse zatrzymała się w drzwiach. - Jesteś kolejną fanką blaszaków czy co?

- Nie zbliżaj się ani do Connorów, ani do Dereka, ani do Cameron – powiedziała twardo Alex.

- Tak jest, pani Lightwood! – Zasalutowała i wyszła, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Kłamała! Powiedziała to specjalnie! Nie wierzysz jej, prawda? – Moja przyjaciółka objęła mnie mocno. – Jest dobra w blefowaniu, zapomniałaś? Erica! Erica!

***

- Erica! – Damien od razu mnie dogonił. – Erica!

- Jesse wie! – krzyknęłam ze wściekłością.

- Jak to?

- Kopnęła mnie w jaja. Nie zareagowałam jak facet. Zresztą poczuła, że nic tam nie mam!

Roześmiał się. Odwróciłam się i chwyciłam go za rękaw, przyciskając do ściany.

- To nie jest śmieszne – wycedziłam przez zęby.

I wtedy uderzył mnie wyraz jego oczu. Tak tata patrzył na mamę. Na pewno nawet wtedy, kiedy razem spadali. Spojrzałam na wargi Damiena, żeby nie patrzeć w jego źrenice. Nie pomogło.

- Chyba cię kocham – szepnęłam; moje serce upewniło mnie w tym: biło jak szalone.

- To dopiero jest śmieszne – rzucił, jakbym właśnie nie wyznała mu moich uczuć!

Dotknął mojej twarzy.

- Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla ciebie, przykro mi.

Cofnęłam dłoń.

- John jest u siebie – powiedział, wbijając dłonie w kieszenie spodni. – Muszę znaleźć Theo.

Uśmiechał się cały czas tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem, żeby zniknąć na dwa tygodnie.

***

- ...a w reklamówce jest _Czerwony smok _na DVD, Erica uwielbiam Fiennesa w tym filmie; paczka popcornu, sześciopak piwa i torebka żelków – wyliczała Alex. – Powinna się uspokoić. Przepraszam, jutro mam egzamin i uczę się przez noc u koleżanki, a ona nie powinna zostawać teraz sama.

- Będziemy mieli na nią oko – zapewnił ją John. – Powodzenia z nauką.

- Erica, słyszałaś?

Siedziałam na kanapie w salonie Connorów, obejmując kolana ramionami. Kiwnęłam głową, wpatrując się w wyłączony telewizor. Alex powiedziała im, że straciłam kolegę-policjanta w czasie akcji.

Pocałowała mnie w czoło na dobranoc i wyszła.

- No dobrze. – John podszedł do telewizora. – Włączamy film, jak tylko zrobię popcorn, okej?

Milczałam. Było mi wszystko jedno.

- Entuzjazm jak się patrzy. – Usiadł obok mnie. Niemal czułam łagodność i współczucie promieniujące z jego ciała.

Położyłam się z głową na jego kolanach. Były twarde, nieco kościste, ale umięśnione, opięte mocno sfatygowanymi, szarymi dżinsami. Z wahaniem dotknął mojej głowy i przesunął dłonią po włosach.

- Płaczesz – powiedział cicho.

Przyłożyłam palce do prawdziwego oka; miał rację.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego – dodał.

- Moje drugie oko nie ma funkcji płakania – szepnęłam.

Jego bliskość uspokajała mnie. Poczułam ciepłe łzy gromadzące się w zagłębieniu przy nosie.

- Damien nie żyje – wyszeptałam.

- Twój Damien? Ten z przyszłości?

- Mój Damien – przyznałam. – Ten z przyszłości.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Jesse mi powiedziała.

- Kim jest Jesse? – zapytał, nadal głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

- Jesse tutaj jest? – Usłyszałam nagle głos Dereka. Jak długo stał w drzwiach?...

- Jest. – Rozpłakałam się, błagając w duchu, żeby już o nią nie pytał.

- Ty kupiłaś dla mnie łóżko? – Derek usiadł na fotelu.

Kiwnęłam głową, przesuwając policzkiem po sztywnych spodniach Johna.

- Złożyłem je z blaszanką. Stoi w bibliotece. Czyli mam gdzie spać. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Ale nie masz już gdzie biegać – powiedziałam. – Ktoś rozpoznał cię w parku i powiadomił policję.

- To znajdę sobie jakieś inne miejsce – zapewnił mnie. – A Jesse bym nie wierzył.

- Dzięki – szepnęłam. – Ten blaszak od Shermana serio sfajczył sobie chipa?

- Tak, ale dosyć już o blaszakach. – John poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Derek, włącz film. A ty, Erica, następnym razem, jak coś zamówisz, ostrzeż nas. Moja mama dziś o mało nie podziurawiła wozu kurierskiego.

Roześmiałam się.

Nie zmieniłam pozycji aż do napisów końcowych. Nie oglądałam; myślałam. Derek miał rację tak, jak Alex. Nie powinnam wierzyć Jesse. I nawet jeśli Damien zginął, przecież się z nim spotkam w tym czasie. I nawet będę zmieniała mu pieluchy. Muszę się postarać. Mam misję.

- Zabiłaś kiedyś człowieka? – zapytał mnie cicho John, kiedy Derek poszedł wziąć prysznic.

- Człowieka nigdy – odparłam, przewracając się na plecy, żeby widzieć jego twarz.

Milczał.

- Masz szczęście – powiedział po chwili.

Czekałam, aż łazienka będzie wolna. Miałam spać na kanapie. Sarah dała mi śpiwór, a John koszulkę. Tym razem z logo AC/DC. Leżałam w ciemnościach bardzo długo, pogrążona w myślach. Zegar wybił trzecią, kiedy wyszłam z łóżka i na palcach poszłam na górę. Wiedziałam, co muszę zrobić i chciałam to zrobić.

Delikatnie nacisnęłam klamkę. Uchyliłam ostrożnie drzwi biblioteki; w środku panowały zupełne ciemności, ale moje Oko wyraźnie widziało sylwetkę śpiącą na jednoosobowym łóżku. Weszłam do pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę stałam zupełnie nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Dereka. Mężczyzna spał na plecach, z ramieniem wsuniętym pod poduszkę. Był przykryty tylko do pępka i nie miał na sobie koszulki. Z rosnącym podnieceniem chłonęłam każdy szczegół jego ciała. Przypominał mi Johna i Damiena zarazem.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu i jednym kolanem weszłam na materac. Nie zdążyłam nawet mrugnąć powieką, kiedy poczułam chłodną lufę pistoletu przy skroni. Patrzyły na mnie szeroko otwarte, czujne, lśniące w ciemnościach, znajome, choć nie do końca, oczy. Minęła chwila, zanim cały czas się we mnie wpatrując, schował broń z powrotem pod poduszkę.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał cicho.

- Przychodzę do ciebie w środku nocy, nie mam na sobie majtek, a ty zadajesz takie pytanie.

Patrzył mi prosto w oczy, jakby nie był pewny, czy to jawa, czy sen. Wreszcie podniósł rękę i przesunął ją po moim nagim pośladku.

- Faktycznie – mruknął.

Przyklękłam na skraju łóżka i nachyliłam się nad Derekiem; zaczęłam go całować. Pieszcząc wargami jego szyję i jabłko Adama, sięgnęłam ręką pod koc. Był miękki.

- Myślałam, że żołnierze przyszłości są zawsze w gotowości – szepnęłam.

- Do walki – uściślił. – Daj mi chwilkę. To przez zaskoczenie.

Objął mnie i zaczął namiętnie odwzajemniać moje pocałunki. Zaczęłam pieścić go dłonią, aż mu stanął. Nie zajęło to dużo czasu. Znowu poczułam rosnące podniecenie. Ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę Johna i jego dłonie raz po raz przesuwały się po moich piersiach, zatrzymując się na bliznach.

Zsunęłam z niego szorty i usiadłam na nim okrakiem. Pomogłam sobie dłonią i po chwili był już we mnie. Przez pewien czas rozkoszowałam się samą świadomością jego bliskości, po czym zaczęłam się unosić i opadać. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na moich kolanach. Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, cały czas się poruszając. Uchyliłam lekko wargi, czując zbliżające się szczytowanie. Nagle mężczyzna pode mną drgnął, oddychając nierówno. Spojrzałam mu w twarz; jego oczy błyskawicznie umknęły gdzieś w bok.

- Przepraszam – szepnął zażenowany. – Za szybko. Dawno tego nie robiłem.

- Nie przejmuj się. – Posłałam mu uśmiech.

- Jak jakiś dzieciak...

- Daj spokój, Derek. Nic się nie stało. O mnie się nie martw.

Odgięłam się do tyłu; był miękki, ale nadal go czułam. Znowu zaczęłam się poruszać, tym razem wolniej i dokładniej. Po chwili było już po wszystkim; orgazm jak zwykle przyniósł falę cudownego spełnienia, ulgi i spokoju. Oparłam dłonie o jego brzuch, czekając, aż moje serce nieco zwolni. Po kilku minutach w ciszy wypełnionej tylko naszymi oddechami, wstałam i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka; rozejrzałam się za t-shirtem.

- Zaczekaj... Zostań ze mną.

Spojrzałam na niego, wciągając na siebie koszulkę.

- Nie idź jeszcze – poprosił błagalnie. Niech mu będzie.

- Posuń się. – Położyłam się do niego plecami na wąskim łóżku, czując niemal każdy kształt jego ciała.

Nieśmiało – a przecież przed chwilą trzymał dłoń zaciśniętą na mojej piersi! - objął mnie ramieniem.

- Erica Williams, „stalowa dziewica" i ja – szepnął prosto do mojego ucha – kto by pomyślał.

- Racja – odszepnęłam, wplatając palce w jego ciepłą rękę.

- Po to kupiłaś to łóżko?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Nie. Chcę, żebyś był blisko Sary i Johna.

- Jestem przecież.

- Musisz być jeszcze bliżej.

- Postaram się. – Pocałował mnie w kark.

Postanowiłam, że zaczekam, aż zaśnie, a potem wrócę do salonu. Ale kiedy jego oddech wyrównał się zupełnie, a dłoń wysunęła się z mojej, zdecydowałam, że nie będę jak John. Niech obudzi się obok mnie i wie, że jestem po jego stronie. Potrzebuje mnie tak, jak wcześniej Connor.

I Damien, podpowiedział Mózg. Kiedy zamknęłam oczy, widziałam Jego twarz. Czułam, że żyje i wie, że mu wybaczyłam. Już dawno.

A potem przypomniałam sobie Rudą. Mózg rozwiał wszystkie wątpliwości. To nie było mój poziom. Na razie zostawię ją w spokoju. Na razie.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SZÓSTEJ**


End file.
